


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（三十五）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 严重OOC,狗血文，一切都与真人无关
Kudos: 6





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（三十五）

35

两个人一路无言，回到了家。

餐桌上的碗碟一片狼藉都还没有收拾，黄子韬挽起袖子走过去准备整理，吴世勋按住他的手腕，

“这里我来理，”

黄子韬觉得没这个必要，“我自己整理。”

“我说了我来理！”吴世勋的声音不可控制地提高了，眼睛还泛着红，语气间带着隐隐的怒气，仿佛黄子韬刚才的拒绝冒犯到了他。

黄子韬冷眼看着他。

“对不起。”意识到自己的失态，他马上低着头道歉，“我没有别的意思，我只是觉得忙了一天你也累了，应该好好休息。”他望着他的眼睛补充道，

“如果不想休息的话那就先去洗澡，外面冷，别冻感冒了。”

黄子韬不说话了，转身回到几米之外的卧室，从衣柜里拿出一套棉麻质地的睡衣来。他走去浴室地时候，吴世勋正把垒成一摞的碗碟搬到厨房去，黄子韬不禁在心中暗暗叹息，这又是何苦呢。好好的大少爷放着不做，跑到自己家来做佣人。

白雾渐起，将这狭小的空间与外界暂时隔绝。热腾腾的水柱顺着脊背冲下来暖和了身子。他洗得比平时要更慢些，在浴室里呆了很长时间才出来。反正出去了对着吴世勋也是无话可说，还不如躲在这来的轻松自在些。

等他从浴室里出来时，屋里却静悄悄的，吴世勋似乎是出去了。

黄子韬一边擦着湿漉漉的头发一边往里走，床上的被褥整整齐齐也没瞧见人影，厨房的水槽里堆满了碗碟，桌上的油渍也还没擦干净。黄子韬心里无端便起了火，既然不愿意做家务就别硬要揽这活，这下可好，他现在洗完了澡，就不想再沾这些油腻腻的东西了，只好眼一闭当没看见，径直往窗的方向走去，准备拉上窗帘睡觉。

走到窗前才发现原来吴世勋并没有出去，而是站在阳台上抽烟。吴世勋的体态很好，一向站得挺直，肩宽腰窄显得人修长又精神。不知为何今晚背却微微佝偻着，像是被人给打败了的似的，失去了斗志。

黄子韬心里很不是滋味，这不是他所认识和熟悉的吴世勋。

一段感情走到这一步已经回不去了，两个人都已经面具全非变得不再像是原来的自己，继续纠缠下去只会让整件事情越来越难看，所以为什么还要固执地不肯放手呢？面子与虚荣心当真就这么重要吗？

窗帘的横杆是那种简易的双轨道支架，有些年头了，一拉便有了动静。吴世勋听见声音把烟给摁灭，推开门走了进来。

黄子韬已经在整理床铺，见他立在床边一动不动，“你想睡床？”

他不答话，黄子韬便拿着枕头准备去客厅，“那我睡沙发。”

“等等，”吴世勋把羽绒服扔在床上，拦在他面前，“我有话要和你说。”

吴世勋从口袋里掏出一个小方盒。大海般温柔的颜色，仿佛拥有可以包容一切的力量。黄子韬对它当然不陌生，他只是想不通为什么此时此刻它会出现在吴世勋手上。

他好看的眉头皱了起来，脸上的疑惑显而易见。

吴世勋深情款款地望着他，眼睛里的柔情像是要把人融化。

他打开盒盖，“你买给我们俩的礼物，没道理就我一个人带着，对不对？”

外面大概真的是非常冷，吴世勋的指尖带着寒气，冷的像块冰，接触到他皮肤时，黄子韬怕冷朝后缩了缩手，却被吴世勋紧紧抓住不让动。他小心翼翼地把它戴在黄子韬的手腕上，嘴里说道，“这条手链我真的很喜欢，收到后我就戴在手上没有摘下来过，你的这条我一直放在身边，总想着等有了合适的机会给你戴上。可现在我有点等不及了。”

这份礼物显然不在黄子韬的意料之内，让他措手不及，几乎是脱口而出地问道，“不是落在火锅店丢了吗？”

怕他还在生气还在恼，嘴是不敢亲的，吴世勋趁他没注意，在他的脸颊上偷了个香，顿时觉得心旷神怡，见他没抗拒，手上的动作也大了些，摸着他的手说道，“当时走的急是忘记拿了，后来回到家才想起来，赶紧返回去拿，还好服务生在打扫时见是贵重物品，知道我们会去找，所以放在前台给收着。”

黄子韬的注意力全都放在了手链上。他盯着手链愣愣出神，过了一会儿终于抬起头看着他，“这是我买的那条？你后来回去拿了？”

吴世勋把人揽进怀里，头靠在他肩上，少年人洗完澡后干净清爽的气息直往他鼻子里钻，他不禁心神荡漾，有些激动，更多的还是委屈，

“是啊，回去后总觉得哪里不对劲，衣服还没来得及换就赶紧回去拿了，还好那小哥看见给收起来了，”吴世勋在他耳边轻声说，“你说这算不算咱们两个的缘分，该是我们俩就是我们俩，谁都拆不散，老天爷也要我们在一起。”

“宝贝儿，别生气了好不好。生那么久的气，也该消了吧。”

他像条黏人的大狗，看似乖巧听话其实野蛮又跋扈，赖在他身上后就不愿意离开，脑袋一个劲地往他脖子里拱。黄子韬被他弄得心烦意乱，无奈吴世勋却得寸进尺动作越来越大，以至于他不得不抓住他的头发往后拉，

“你让我好好想想。”他望着他，沉声说，“我需要时间考虑。”

黄子韬冷静的不像话，这让吴世勋的脸上闪过一丝阴霾。他努力按下心头的不悦，耐着性子询问，

“那你要考虑多久？”

“我不知道。也许要很久。”黄子韬木然地说，“你愿意等就等，但是不要逼我。”

吴世勋松开他，“好。”他的嘴角挂着伪善的笑，眼睛里的热情与温度却在一点点地消失，“不着急。你再好好想想。”

蓝色的水晶手链在灯光下更接近墨蓝色，散发着柔和的光。黄子韬没有再去碰那链子，由着它在手腕上晃荡。

他别过脸去，沉默地把被子铺平钻了进去，然后把灯给关了。

吴世勋原以为黄子韬在收到手链后态度会有所软化。因为喜欢他在意他，所以费尽心思找回他送的情侣信物，还一直随身携带着，听着就够真挚够感人的，而事实上，这已经是他的杀手锏，除此之外吴世勋想不  
到还有什么能够比这更打动他。

但黄子韬并没有想象中的那样感动。那晚之后他对他的态度依然冷淡，唯一有所改进的大概就是他说话黄子韬偶尔也会回应，而不是他一厢情愿地在那里唱独角戏。可每当吴世勋跃跃欲试想要进行更进一步的亲密时便会遭到果断拒绝，这在困扰吴世勋的同时也让他越发的焦躁和不安起来。他仅存不多的耐心已经在缓慢的，可以说是毫无进展的两人关系中慢慢消失殆尽。

鹿晗在这期间打过几次电话来，问黄子韬最近过的怎么样。

他问的很含蓄，基本都是和他聊些生活上的琐事。但黄子韬认识他这么长时间了哪会不知道他是在关心自己。不过他也不好意思和鹿晗多说些什么。分手这件事拖拖拉拉弄到现在的局面自己都觉得难看又窝囊，不想在这方面多谈，只是在电话里坚持和鹿晗说自己这里一切都好，让他不用担心。鹿晗听了也就没再多说什么，语气轻松地像往常一样和他聊天，对此黄子韬很感激。  
再过不久就是圣诞节了，美国那里马上就要开始放大假。按照原定计划，鹿晗今年的圣诞节会回来过。

“对不起，韬韬，我要食言了。”他一上来就道歉，“这次小喵我可能没法带回来了。行李有点多，我怕在机场照顾不到她。”

“我还以为你要说什么呢？”黄子韬真是被他吓一跳，“多大点事啊。本来我也就是随口一说，也就你这种脾气好的才会记在心里。十多个小时的飞机呆在笼子里也不舒服，小喵年纪也不小了，就让她舒舒服服地呆在家里，别瞎折腾了。”

鹿晗答应道，“好，就让她好好休息，在家里看门。”

黄子韬打趣地说，“你和她说让她听话，好好呆在家里，韬爸爸买她爱吃的小鱼干寄给她。”

鹿晗听了哈哈大笑，“你这样可不行啊，总拿小鱼干来贿赂她。怪不得她这么喜欢你，见到你比见到我还亲。”

黄子韬叹了口气，“喜欢有什么用，我都不能抱她。”

吴世勋正坐在沙发上拿着笔电做事，听到这句话后抬起头朝他的方向看了一眼，黄子韬觉得不自在，有意侧了侧身子，听见鹿晗问他，

“你这次圣诞节回家吗？”

和吴世勋的事还没处理好，黄子韬暂时没有办法回答，于是含含糊糊地说，“嗯，现在还不知道，我这里有些事还没处理完，不一定赶得及回去，到时候看情况吧。”

“什么事？需要我帮忙吗？”

“没事，我自己能应付。”

鹿晗在电话那头沉默了。听筒里传来他长长的叹息声，声音里带着无法掩饰的失落，

“你真的是长大了，所以心里有事也不愿和我说了是吗？”

黄子韬一下子内疚起来。鹿晗说的没错，他的确是和鹿晗疏远了。小时候他总是喜欢黏着鹿晗跟在他后面，有什么事都愿意和他说，无论是多为难多尴尬的事不知道为什么对着鹿晗总是能够很轻易地就说出来。直到后来鹿晗去外地上了大学，两个人见面时间少了，而他也遇到了吴世勋，少年心事，心里的小秘密越来越多，很多事都羞于起口，一遇到什么麻烦事第一个跑去找鹿晗这种事，黄子韬是再也做不出来了。

“哎，没有，不是你想的那样。我这真没事，你别老是瞎想。”他着急着辩解，担心鹿晗误会他生他的气，情急之下又使出惯用的那招，“小鹿——”他声音绵软，拖长了音这么喊人，跟个猫似的，鹿晗被他这么一  
喊，再大的气都能给消了，忍不住笑出声。吴世勋本来在客厅认真做事，听见这一声后，把笔记本往沙发上重重一放，端起杯子就往房间里走。

黄子韬正坐在床沿上和鹿晗打电话，吴世勋板着张脸走进来，在另一侧的床头柜抽屉里霹雳吧啦地翻，弄出不小的动静。黄子韬不知道自己又是哪里惹到他了，对着电话长话短说交待道，“圣诞能不能回现在真不好说，不过明年春节一定回去，就这么说定了，到时候见。小鹿，我这还有事，先挂了啊。”

黄子韬把电话挂断后，站起来就想走。吴世勋从床那头直接爬了过来，蛮横地压在他身上，黄子韬抬起眼冷冷地看着他，“你干什么？”

“找润唇膏。”他面无表情地说，拉开黄子韬身后床头柜的抽屉，伸进去摸索着，眼睛却狠狠瞪着黄子韬。

他们两个从来不会把润唇膏放这里。吴世勋摆明着就是在撒谎。黄子韬连个白眼都懒得给他，

“那你找到了吗？”

吴世勋把手收回来，撑在床靠上硬生生地把他困在两臂之间，“找到了。”

黄子韬还没反应过来，温热的唇瓣便气势汹汹地覆了上来，急切地吸含啃咬，让他刚刚涂好润唇膏的嘴唇瞬间狼狈不堪。

黄子韬气极，蓄足了力量用力推开他，站起来就走。

吴世勋跟上来抓住他的手臂，“你这次过年要回去是吗？我和你一起回去。”

黄子韬停下来，撇开他的手。他都不知道该说吴世勋是简单天真还是厚颜无耻了，“和我一起回去？”

吴世勋皱起眉头，“你笑什么？”

黄子韬冷笑道，“不好笑吗？和我一起回去？你觉得我该怎么和我爸妈介绍你？是说你是我以前的炮友，我们曾经在一起过，不过现在分开了。至于为什么会分开，哦，是因为我撞见了你和别人上床而我没那么大气量可以接受，所以只能分开。吴世勋，你说我这样回答好不好？你觉得这样说了后我家还能过个好年吗？”

吴世勋被他怼的一句话都说不出。黄子韬平时不和他说话，一开口就亮獠牙，牙尖嘴利地直往他的痛处戳，他心里窝着一肚子的火，声音倏地拔高了，“你就非要提这个是吗？你他妈就过不去这个坎了是吗？”他捏着他的下巴，恶狠狠地说，“我都说了以后不找别人了，你还要我说多少次，你还想要我怎么办？那天从火锅店回来我才发现手链没了，急得我一身冷汗赶紧回去找，我那么紧张做什么，不就是因为它是你送给  
我的，我喜欢你珍惜你，所以不想辜负你的一番心意。是，我是做错事让你伤心了，这个我认，你说你要时间好好考虑我也答应你了，我可以等，可你现在这样算什么？这就是你考虑的结果？这就是答案？你就那么不相信我，不愿再给我机会了是吗？黄子韬，你非要揪着过去的事干什么？你到底想怎么样，你说，你说了我就能给你做。”

黄子韬挑眉看他，“是不是只要我说了你就能做到？”

吴世勋想到之前他提出过的要求，板着脸沉声道，“你的证件还是放在我这。”

黄子韬似乎早知道他会这么说，也不气恼，只是淡淡地说，“我们分手。我想请你从我家离开。”

吴世勋的脸色难看到了极点，有什么东西在身体里炸开了，让他浑身都疼，恨不得立即冲过去掐断黄子韬的脖子。

“黄子韬，你他妈有没有良心？”他暴跳如雷，指着他的手指都气得在发抖，“我是怎么对你的你真的一点感觉都没有？我喜欢你，一门心思为了你好，听不得别人说你一丁点儿不好的，我这么多年来对谁那么用心过？你就非得那么狠一定要为这么点破事要和我分是吗？”

黄子韬冷静地看着他，也不想和吴世勋争辩谁对谁错，这对他来说已经没有任何意义了，他坚定地说，“是，我要和你分手。”

吴世勋英俊的脸庞都变得有些扭曲了，他气急败坏地揪住他的领子，冲着他大声咆哮，“分手？黄子韬，你他妈是不是有病？你知不知道只要我愿意，外面有的是人等着排队和我上床？有的是人愿意和我在一起？”

黄子韬被他勒得很难受，有些喘不过气，但他绝不想在这个时候认输。他平视着他，勾唇一笑，“恭喜你，吴先生，以后你不需要再有顾忌，可以自由地过你想要的生活了。”

吴先生？呵呵，可真是太他妈好了。

吴世勋目光狠厉地瞪着他，像是要在他脸上瞪出两个洞来。黄子韬嘴角的讥笑深深刺痛了他的心。他简直不敢相信黄子韬竟然可以如此铁石心肠，在他放低姿态做出努力挽救后还能说出这种让人伤心的话来，那个善良温柔，会因为自己的一句话而脸红的男孩究竟是去了哪里？眼前这个牙尖嘴利冰冷无情的人真的像他说的那样爱了自己6年吗？

吴世勋深吸一口气，把人重重地摔在床上。

“你就那么想要我走是吗？”他冷冷地说，“好，我走，我成全你。”

门口传来愤怒的关门声，吴世勋走了。

他一路飙车开回到自己家。这段时间都没回来过，一进门就有股霉味，吴世勋不耐烦地艹了一句，脱了鞋，把车钥匙随手扔在了玄关那里，躺在沙发上便不想动弹。

他也搞不懂自己为什么非要忍气吞声跑到黄子韬那里给他道歉。偏偏人家还不领情，只想着他往。他吴世勋要什么样的人没有，非得在他身上花那么多精力讨好他，捧着他。只要自己愿意，多的是人愿意和他上床，好言好语地伺候着，他何必非要自找没趣上赶着热脸贴人家的冷屁股呢？

吴世勋掏出手机，打开微信联系人一路往下滑，不看不知道，有些人他也不知道是什么时候加的了，有个头像看着挺面熟，吴世勋点开聊天记录一看，才发现原来是那天和自己拍片的那个男孩。

对话很短，没有几句，吴世勋却越看越觉得烦躁。那日期像是提醒着他几个月前他还正和黄子韬打得火热，两个人之间那层窗户纸还没被完全捅破。他赖在黄子韬的宿舍里，抱着他两个人挤在一张狭窄的单人床上，稍微动弹就能从床上掉下去，必须身体贴着身体紧紧地抱着。

黄子韬害羞不敢看他，又舍不得赶他下去，只好转过身去装睡。吴世勋心里暗笑，故意揣着明白装糊涂，身体越贴越紧，手臂规规矩矩地搭在他的腰际什么都不做，昂扬的下体却早已兴奋起来，不知羞耻地硬邦邦地抵在他的屁股缝，要不是有层薄薄的衣料隔着，早已攻城略池，侵入他身体的最深处。

他知道黄子韬根本没睡着，却装做什么都不知道，靠在他背后深情又苦恼地感叹道，宝贝儿，我那么喜欢你，我该拿你怎么办？

说这话时，一半真心，一半演戏。

没想到日子长久了，这一半因为好玩而演的戏，竟然也在不知不觉中成了真心。

吴世勋突然觉得没意思。他懊恼地把手机扔在一边，打开电视随便选了个综艺看，不想出去找目标也不想打电话叫人来。

他现在满脑子想的都是黄子韬。即使在他冷漠地要把他赶走，执意要和自己分手之后，他依然无法控制地会去想他，会一遍遍地回味两个人相处的点点滴滴，这种被人占据自己全部的思想的情况在吴世勋之前二十多年的人生里从来没有出现过。

吴世勋觉得自己是真真正正地栽在黄子韬身上了。他也说不清自己为什么会这么喜欢黄子韬，偏心偏的理所当然光明正大。长得帅，身材好，善良，单纯？可这些其他人身上似乎也有，但唯独黄子韬像是块磁铁一样深深吸引着他，让他欲罢不能食髓知味。打个不恰当的比方，黄子韬就像是他身上的一块肉，是他的宝贝，别人谁都碰不得，碰一下他就连着心的疼，动一下他就能去和人拼命。甚至于看都不舍得让别人多看一眼，非得要拆吃入肚和自己融为一体了才能安心。

他整个人困乏极了，可翻来覆去怎么都睡不着，总觉得哪哪都不对劲，黄子韬就躺在自己身边，红彤彤的脸颊上布着密密麻麻的汗，两个人最私密的部位紧紧相连，底下早已泥泞不堪。他眼角含春，勾着自己的脖子要人命地说着我喜欢你，我喜欢你很久了。吴世勋恍惚间伸手就要去捞人，哪里还有什么人在，接触到的全是空荡荡的空气。吴世勋觉得自己魔怔了，是黄子韬给他下的蛊，让他在大晚上的还不能清静，满脑子想的都是他。

他一气之下跑到了楼上，却也不去床上睡，坐在那个巨大的椅子上，望着窗外安静璀璨的夜景放空思绪，强迫自己什么都不去想。好不容易终于迷迷糊糊睡着了，却也睡得极不安稳。

梦里吴世勋回到了两人当初去的那个游乐场。他一边走一边纳闷着，这里不是早就被拆了怎么自己又回来了？他顺着记忆找了一圈，最后不出所料在小卖部的冰淇淋柜台前找到了黄子韬。只不过这次他没有坐轮椅，手里拿着两支一模一样的冰淇淋，似乎是在等什么人。

看见他，吴世勋提着的心终于放了下来，他飞快地走了过去，站定到他面前。

他看见他就忍不住开心，笑容爬上了他的整张脸，“我找了你好久。你请我吃冰淇淋吧，吃完我就原谅你。”

黄子韬抬起头看他，警惕地摇了摇头，“这不是给你的。你找别人要去吧。”

吴世勋的笑容凝固在了脸上，心里直往下沉，“不是给我的，那是给谁的？你在这里等谁？你的师哥？还是那个小鹿？还是你已经有了其他人？”他快要失去他的教养了，一步步朝他欺进，声音尖锐，咄咄逼人。

黄子韬像是没听见他的说话，自言自语着跟他道别，“我该走了，吴世勋，再见了。”

“黄子韬！你别走！”吴世勋从噩梦中惊醒，身上全都是冷汗。他喘着粗气看了眼时钟，原来他只睡了半小时而已。

之后，他睡意全无。

既然睡不着吴世勋也就不再勉强自己继续入睡，这房间他是呆不下了，刚才的梦境让他惶恐害怕，他心中挂念着黄子韬，于是抓起钥匙又开车回到了那个老式小区。

吴世勋摸黑进了房间，听见室内传来均匀的呼吸声后紧张不安的心情终于渐渐平复下来。他脱掉外套，掀开被子便钻了进去，原打算什么都不做只这么老老实实的合被而睡，黄子韬大概是睡糊涂了，感觉到熟悉的气息后便自己主动贴了过来，毛茸茸的脑袋一个劲往他的怀里钻，吴世勋大喜过望，忙把人给搂住，在他额头上亲了又亲，心想，嘴巴这么硬干嘛，宝贝儿你还是喜欢我的对不对。

第二天黄子韬是在吴世勋怀里醒来的，眼睛刚睁开时见到吴世勋的侧颜时还有些懵，但冷静下来想了一下便大致明白发生了什么。

吴世勋跟着他一起醒过来，见到他便露出灿烂的笑容大方地打起了招呼，“早！”借着慵慵懒懒的睡意作势便要去抱人，想要温存一番，黄子韬却已经漠然地站起身来，走向厨房，颇有点睡过之后翻脸不认人的味道。

昨晚黄子韬在睡梦中不自觉表现出的依赖和亲昵给了吴世勋足够的底气，他坚信黄子韬只是表面上故作冷淡，其实内心早已原谅自己。他心情很好的吹着口哨，来到客厅的沙发上打开了音乐，黄子韬拿了杯水出来，一口气喝掉了大半杯，

“明天我要去打篮球。”他抹了抹嘴说，“我一个人去，你别跟着我。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

很抱歉，这几个月事情都挤在一起，实在是没有时间定下心来写字。  
韬韬应该是下下章离开。


End file.
